Breakdown
by cassieburleson
Summary: A Ryan centric. This is a one-shot about Ryan and how he came out to all of East High that he was gay. He is treated horribly and that is when he finally snaps not being able to take it anymore. RATED T for character deaths and harsh language


Hey guys

**Hey guys. I just made a quick oneshot out of the song "Breakdown by Chris Daughtry"**

"**Breakdown" by cassieburleson**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE YOU READ THIS.**

Ryan slowly walks to school. Being careful not to upset the multiple bruises on him made from no one other than…Troy Bolton. He wipes away a tear not waning to breakdown in the middle of the street.

He enters the school with his head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Everyone hates him since he came out to the whole school that he was gay last month. He quickly goes to his locker to get his books and once he gathers his things Troy walks up next to him.

"Hey fag!" he spits.

Ryan just looks down and slowly shuts his locker. He's about to walk away when Troy grabs him and pushes him up against the lockers.

"Hey faggot! Did I say you could leave?" he said again.

Tears begin to well up in his eyes but he tells himself to stay strong.

"Please, just let me go so I can go to class."

Troy looks at him stunned. "And what make you think you can talk back to me, or talk to me at all."

He then throws him to the floor and empties the contents of his bag all over the hallway. "You better clean that up faggot." He says and then walks away.

Ryan tries to gather all his belongings and put them back in the bag when Sharpay quickly runs over to him and picks up a few things, then putting them in his bag. Ryan gives her a small smile and she returns it until Zeke Baylor walks up to them. She quickly grabs Ryan's bag and dumps the contents on the floor once again and calls him a fag and that no one wants him here. His smile begins to fade and once again he starts cleaning up his things off the floor. Zeke gives Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away. Ryan watches as Sharpay runs after him but not before giving him a sympathetic look saying she was sorry.

Ryan knew that his twin would only help him when no one was around because if someone knew that she was helping out "the school fag", she would be treated just as bad. Popularity meant the world to her and he knew it, so he learned to live with it. The only time he was treated nicely was when he was at home with just Sharpay and their mom. The twins' father hated the fact that his only son was gay. He even hit him a few times and kept calling him a 'disgusting faggot that should just die because no one loved him and no one ever will'. Ryan dealt with the cruelty from the students and dealt with it when he was home. He kept telling himself to just last a little while more until he finally snapped.

Today, Ryan walked into the school with his head held high. He was no longer afraid. He kept his bag close to him at all times because the contents were no longer books and paper…but a gun.

He walked to his locker and slowly opened it when Troy came up to him and pushed him to the floor. Ryan quickly got up and said, "You're going to regret ever treating me this way." Troy just smirked, "Oh really fag? Why is that?" Right then, Ryan quickly pulled out the gun and aimed it at Troy's chest, which caused his smirk to drop instantly.

"Goodbye Troy" and that was when he fired the gun and watched as Tory sunk to the floor as students in the hall screamed and started running everywhere. He quickly walked to the locker room in the gym and stood there.

"Hey fag. Are you in here to check us out?" Zeke called out loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"No." was all Ryan said as he shot the gun once again into the chest of Zeke. Then Ryan went crazy and started to shoot all the basketball players in the locker room, one by one with no regrets.

He then casually walked back out into the hall and was met with Sharpay.

"Ryan! What are you doing!?" she cried out.

"I think you should go home sis." Then he quickly walked passed the terrified Sharpay and all that could be heard were gunshots and screams of all the people that ever hurt him or never helped him when he was being beaten publicly in the hallways.

He then walked into the auditorium…his second home where he felt safe.

That is were the police found his body.

That is were he shot himself

Where 12 students died that afternoon.

**Okay. Tell me what you thought. I know that it was very 'dark' and out of character but when I heard this song I just had to write a very sad story to it and then I thought of this. Now if you could please click on the little box that says "Submit" on the bottom left and then tell we what you thought of my one-shot, it will be most appreciated. **

**-cEcE :) **


End file.
